1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a container for shipping and/or storing a medium, especially a liquid medium, which consists of a relatively thin-walled plastic inner container that holds the medium and a tank-like outer container that encloses the inner container. A threaded tube that serves as the filling opening is provided at the top of the inner container, and, if necessary, a drain hole is provided at the bottom of the inner container. The outer container consists of a pallet-like support, which supports the bottom of the inner container, and of a wall joined to the support. The inner container is secured in the outer container by a cover plate fastened on the outer container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid media, for example, chemicals, which in the past have been stored and shipped mostly in 200-L drums, are increasingly being stored and shipped in containers, referred to as shipping containers, that have volume capacities of about 500 to 1500 L. Containers of this type consist of an inner container and an outer container. The inner container is a thin-walled plastic container that has an externally threaded filling tube at the top, which can be closed by a screw cap. A drain hole with a closure device is usually provided at the bottom of the inner container. To prevent damage to the thin wall of the inner container, which can be replaced when necessary, the outer container has a tank-like shape. The outer container consists of a pallet-like support on which the inner container is supported. The support is joined to a wall, which may consist of metal or plastic. Over almost its entire surface area, the wall of the outer container lies securely, i.e., with no appreciable play, against the wall of the inner container. A special cover plate secures the inner container in the outer container. The cover plate usually has a collar that grips the upper edge of the outer container and is fastened to it with screws. In this type of container design, there is always the danger that, during the filling operation, liquid medium or other material being filled into the container can spill and get into the space between the inner container and the outer container, which is closed at the bottom. This is regarded as extremely disadvantageous, because this type of container, in its assembled state, is very difficult to clean.